


a soul for two souls

by rcgnrok



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hulk - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know how to tag, M/M, This Is Sad, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor has PTSD, Vormir, endgame spoilers, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcgnrok/pseuds/rcgnrok
Summary: The landscape was beautiful, purples and pinks merging with one another all around, but Thor was too busy gazing at Bruce with loving eyes to even care about that.





	a soul for two souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just wanted to give you a lil heads up first: English is not my first language and I'm definitely not a writer (this is literally the first thing I have ever written), so you will probably find a lot of grammatical and structural mistakes in here, hope you don't mind, and if you do, I'm really sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Silence has been tormenting Thor for a while now. He felt more vulnerable than ever, being too afraid of letting the quietness take over his mind completely, allowing memories of the deaths of his loved ones to flood his mind. Once, he had believed he had lost everything he ever cared for, but to be honest, that wasn't entirely true. He still had Bruce.  
Bruce, who was always around, making him feel grounded and loved; whose laugh made Thor feel at home and whose eyes shined brighter than all of the stars together. Bruce who has always tried to help Thor defeat all his fears by pulling him close and hug him lovingly, whispering in his ear he wasn't going to leave him alone, ever. Long were the nights they spent softly speaking comforting words to one another. "I'm here, you are not alone", Bruce would say before kissing Thor slowly on the lips.

Thor is too afraid, he already knows that nothing lasts forever; he had already lost his family, his friends, his people, his eye, his hammer. He is too flawed, too broken, for Bruce to love him as much as he does, he is not worthy enough. He panicked a little one quiet night, while Bruce was asleep right next to him, thinking he wouldn't notice his heavy breathing. It was too silent for him to bear until he heard bruce's soft hummed lullaby, which helped him to finally drift off. "It's okay baby, I've got you. Get some rest now, tomorrow will be better, I promise".

The next day, they woke up early in the morning to a knock on their door, Steve, Nat and a guy they didn't really know, were standing on the other side.  
"Thor, Bruce, meet Scott Lang. We think we might have an opportunity to bring everyone back" said Steve.

Thor was really exited, he finally had a chance to amend the mistakes he believed he had made in the past, and besides, he was traveling around space with the love of his life, going to a planet he had never been to before. The landscape was beautiful, purples and pinks merging with one another all around, but Thor was too busy gazing at Bruce with loving eyes to even care about that, he had no time to waste appreciating Vormir's night sky when he had Bruce next to him. The planet was calm and peaceful, but even so, it just felt unusually weird. Thor knew as soon as he laid foot on the ground something was really off. 

Of course, Thor was stronger than Bruce, but the Hulk was just as strong as the god was, if not more, so as soon as Bruce realized what was happening, his skin turned green, and he screamed as loud as he could: "hulk do it, hurted too many people before, must do one last thing right, you can save them, blondie". He kissed Thor, for the last time, sloppy and fast but full of emotions and with a salty taste caused by their tears. He told Thor how much he loved him, he pushed him as far as he could, and he let himself fall into the deep endless dark.

Silence. Darkness. Void.  
Wind calmly blowing.  
Silence. Desolation  
"I won't leave you" Broken promises. He could still hear Bruce's laugh in the back of his mind.  
He could still see Bruce's eyes shining up at him like a million shining stars.

Thor woke up covered in dirt, disoriented and confused, he wasn't quite sure where he was until he noticed he was holding a glowing stone with his right hand. Almost immediately, everything came back at him as flashbacks. He felt empty. The Stonekeeper had tricked him; he didn't just trade Bruce's soul for the stone, but he had also taken away his own.

A soul for two souls.


End file.
